The Eternal Ring
by dark-nuria
Summary: Joey was kidnapped by a ghost from a legend. It up to his friends and his lover to save him before it is too late. At what cost? A cost of one of your love life or the cost of your fingers?


_The Eternal Ring_

_Rated R_

_Summary: Joey was kidnapped by a ghost from a legend. It up to his friends and his lover to save him before it is too late. At what cost? A cost of one of your love life or the cost of your fingers? _

Authors Notes: Thanks to Cm Aeris for beta reading this fic first. Also, I would like to think Mage for also beta reading this fic…

_Chapter 1: The Ring_

"The ring was engraved with a name. A name that was hard to read. It was passed down from generation to generation in hoping to put the ghost to rest. But one generation was scared and had it buried in a box. No body knows where the box supposedly was buried. And so, the legend of the Eternal Ring started and whoever finds that box may be haunted with a ghost. A ghost with no fingers will follow you throughout your life until you are dead. And what is the scary about this is that the ghost had died in this very mansion."

Mokuba secretly fling a banana at Joey. The blonde jumped and clung on to Kaiba.

"Puppy, it just a story! I didn't know you, the famous Wheeler, would be scared! HA!" Kaiba laughed at him.

Joey pried himself off Kaiba and smirked. "I am not scared! I thought you were and so maybe, I thought holding on to you would make you …um… what word was I looking for… oh yeah… frightened!"

"Help me… help me find my ring!" A ghostly voice filled the mansion. Joey clutched onto Kaiba.

"Ok Mokie, that's enough of sound device… turn that off before this mutt decides to drool on me." Kaiba calmly talked to Mokuba while Joey was burying his face behind his back.

"But Big Brother, you took it away from me remember?" Kaiba looked at Mokuba and was terrified.

"Yukio, Help me…. Help me find my ring!" Again, that voice filled the mansion.

"Ok guy that's enough of jokes. I am scared already. Take your pictures so that we can leave." Joey shouted while still hiding behind Kaiba.

"But mutt, they are not here! They went to Egypt!" Kaiba whispered to him.

Joey shuddered and started to freak out. "Mokuba, why did you have to tell me that story?"

Mokuba just shrugged, "You wanted to know about the Eternal Ring."

"Yukio, Help me… help me find my ring!" A ghostly paled girl appeared in front of the fireplace. She was hypnotic with her big blue baby eyes and had worn an elegant white dress. Her finger seems to be missing and her throat was slit.

Mokuba jumped and hid behind his big brother who had a well know scared puppy behind him.

"Big brother, make her go away please!" The older Kaiba just gulped nervously and nodded.

The girl held her hands out in a sign of a welcoming embrace, "Yukio you finally returned!" Kaiba stared at her oddly.

"Yukio someone has stolen that ring." Kaiba didn't feel Joey's twitching fingers. He turned to his left and saw Joey standing up slowly. Kaiba quickly grabbed Joey and possessively held on to him.

"You can't have him…." Kaiba shouted out.

"How dare you, Kiyoshi, for stealing Yukio away from me. He belongs to me! He gave me that ring!"

Kaiba was confused as ever. "Big brother, who's Yukio and Kiyoshi?"

"WE ARE NOT YUKIO AND KIYOSHI! WE ARE JUST NORMAL PEOPLE WHO HAVE A BODY WITH OUR SPIRIT TRAP INSIDE! GO AWAY!" Kaiba shouted.

The girl shook her head in denial and flew towards them.

"Leave them alone or I will banish you into the shadow realm!" A dark voice filled the room and stopped the ghost from advancing towards them.

"YUGI!" The speaker's friends barged in with horror over their faces. Kaiba held onto the nearly unconscious Joey and Mokuba clung on the couch in fear as the ghost hovered near the fireplace.

"Ka…me.." Joey whispered. The ghost disappeared. The others had rushed over worriedly. Kaiba tried to revive Joey from the fright, heck he even kick him once or twice. Nothing seemed to effect the blonde into awaken.

"Big brother, I am scare! Wake him up!" Everyone looked at Mokuba and dropped their head.

"Little bro, he's not going to wake up."

"What you mean 'he's not going to wake up'? Huh?"

"Listen to me, Mokuba, your big brother is trying to say that, the ghost took Joey's spirit away."

Mokuba turned pale and fainted.

"Joey, we will save you… if it is the last thing on my death list!" Kaiba whispered.

"Maybe we can help you…"

Author Notes: What do you guys think? Too short? If you want chapter 2… I need at least… 5 reviews to continue… Please read and review…

Nuria: /sighs/ This girl needs a life…stared at YP

Kamyu Titi: /laughs/ Whatever….. she is reading my manga…

Me: /sleeps/


End file.
